


"Don't Wanna Let You Go"

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Anakin doesn't want to let Obi Wan leave the bed in the morning even though Obi Wan has things to do.





	"Don't Wanna Let You Go"

Obi Wan sighed as the alarm woke him from his slumber. As he turned it off, he felt the arms that were wrapped around him tighten their grip on him and he couldn't help but laugh. His husband was so needy and clingy and if he was being honest with himself, he didn't hate it most of the time. Anakin opened his eyes as Obi Wan tried to pry his arms off from around him. "What are you doing?"

"Anakin, I have to get up. I set my alarm for as late as I could," Obi Wan gently scolded as he felt Anakin's grip tighten even more. 

"Don't go. You can stay here with me today," Anakin told him sleepily. "You're nice and warm and you're mine. I don't wanna let you go"

"I am yours," Obi Wan told him turning around so he was face to face with his husband. "But I also have duties so you're going to have to let me go. Master Yoda asked me to fill in for his class today. Do you want to be the reason I keep younglings from learning very important information?"

"I honestly don't care about that at the moment," Anakin replied letting one of his hands explore Obi Wan's naked body. 

Obi Wan sighed as he felt Anakin touch his most sensitive spots but he stayed strong. "Anakin, love, you know I don't want to go but there is no one else. Let me go please," Obi Wan pleaded, although he didn't really want to leave the warmth and comfort of his bed and husband. 

"I know," Anakin sighed sadly. "Just a few more minutes?"

Obi Wan couldn't object to that and spent the next few minutes with his lips attached to his husband's. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Promise."

Anakin nodded, knowing Obi Wan would do as he said and reluctantly let him go. The upside was that he got to watch a naked Obi Wan walk around before putting clothes on. "I'll still probably be in bed when you get back."

"Of course you will," Obi Wan replied with a smile. Before he left, he gave Anakin one last kiss.


End file.
